jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Derek Loffin
Derek is the rightful Guardian of the Timestream, he can be both a friend and a foe, depending on if you cross him, but generally he favors the stability of existence and will only make tailored alterations wherever he sees fit. He is many things to a great many people, yet few who dwell within his domain even know that he exists, which is precisely as he desires it to be, for only a few can handle the very concept of what a Guardian is, let alone truly comprehend how such a being might pose himself in the guise of a "mere mortal." Derek is a member of a race that was old when the Universe had been created, and as a proud member of a long and illustrious line he carries with him a legacy and a destiny that is as irrevocable as it is enigmatic. Though seemingly quite human, in actuality he is far more than he appears. Some called him a Hero, others known him for a villain. He was neither entirely good nor evil but preferred to set and live by his own definitions for good and bad conduct. On such worlds as he chose to be known he would assume the guise of a lordly protector, but when the mood suited him he could be quite ruthless and uncaring of the consequences that his actions would have upon others. He was not truly a God (for Gods, if the truth be known, have their limitations) but he sometimes like to jest that he was what God would be like if he chose to play dice with the universe and the fates of mere mortals. Ruler of the Eastern Isles, Defender of Otara, heir to the Crown of Telnin, Overseer of the Western Realms, Dark Lord of Delgot, Wielder of the sword Star Slayer, Honored member of the Ti-Lo-Chi...all of these identities were mere shadows that hid the reality of his existence. In truth he was a great many things more than appearances would suggest, and his powers were quite considerable, linked as he was to the operating machinery that governed the Cosmos. As a Guardian, however, he has a responsibility and a duty to oversee the workings of the Timestream, and this he prefers to do through numerous agencies and lesser pawns who patrolled bits and stretches of the Multiverse in his stead, leaving him free to concentrate his energies on those particular timestreams that most intensely hold his interest. In truth his favorite hobby is playing with the destinies of the many worlds under his dominion, a hobby that of late has become something of a private obsession, given the fascination that he has discovered while meddling in the life of one particular mortal, a Nexus by the name of Saotome Ranma. How many times had he chosen to personally intervene in the life of this particular mortal? Even Derek could not say, though his sometime companion, Serena, was always willing to volunteer her opinion on the matter. Many times the two of them had laid bets on the outcome of a particular temporal alteration, and so Derek would "adjust" a particular timestream and make it divert from its normal flow, often little more than a **tiny** little adjustment that would be the equivalent of tossing a pebble into still waters, rippling outward as greater and greater changes would result from these alterations. Nothing serious, of course, and easily repaired should the deviation grow too abnormal, but quite often he would allow an Altered Destiny to continue if it panned out into something wonderful and different. To some it might seem as though he were a mere child playing with the affairs of others, but in truth he did not choose to make these changes willy-nilly, and from the perspective upon which he operated it was far more interesting to see how people would shape their own affairs once a change was set in operation. He did not control the behavior of mortals...that was neither his specialty nor his intention, but rather he would study how people chose to behave in the lights of altered circumstances. It was a source of great delight to him...and the one thing that any Immortal needs more than food itself it's a diversion to break the tedium of an endless and all but predictable existence. Category:Temporal Nexus (Timecop/Lord Calvin of Otherwhen)